Thank You, Joan Jett
by HazylShy
Summary: After today, Sam and Renesmee will have a lot to thank Joan Jett for... My first real lemon. R&R, please!


**Have you been reading Stuck On You? Are you getting impatient, waiting for Sam and Renesmee to just get some already? Or maybe you're just looking for a uniquely paired lemon to indulge yourself in. Well, my friends, you've come to the right place. It's my first honest-to-gosh published lemon. So, enjoy. :D**

* * *

Renesmee never sang in front of anyone. She was usually quite reserved and quiet when faced with other beings, even Jacob, who was her imprint, for crying out loud.

But no, she'd never put herself out there like that. She did what she could to keep from drawing attention to herself on a daily basis. She never spoke unless someone said something to her first, and even then, she hardly said anything at all.

It was only on days like this, when her father and mother were absent, that she would turn up her iPod dock and sing her heart out. Today, she was playing her Joan Jett playlist, with everything song Joan Jett ever participated in (she was a HUGE Joan Jett fan). When "I Love Rock 'N Roll" began to play, Renesmee did the only thing that made sense at the moment, and began to dance around her room; windows and shades open wide, even though she was only wearing a white tank top and light pink boy shorts.

"_I saw him dancin' there, by the record machine,"_ she sang along with the song.

_"I knew he musta been about seventeen; the beat was goin' strong, playin' my favorite song…"_

_

* * *

_

He knew Jacob usually spent his days here, at the Cullen's cottage hanging out with Renesmee and Bella, so he decided to check here first. He needed to discuss important pack matters with him.

Before Sam even entered the cottage, he heard the sounds of Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. He'd been a fan when he was younger, but since phasing and becoming so busy with his pack brothers, he didn't have much time for music anymore… or anything involving fun of any kind. Plus, Emily hated rock music. To her, it was loud and obnoxious noise being passed as something decent.

"_I love rock 'n roll! So put another dime in the jukebox, baby; I love rock 'n roll! So come and take your time and dance with me…"_

Hearing what was once his favorite song brought back a joy he hadn't felt in years.

"Jake?" he called upon entering. "Bella?" It appeared the music was too loud for whoever was playing it to hear him. He peeked into the room Jacob usually slept in when he stayed there, but it was empty.

_He must be with Leah, then,_ Sam thought. _They've been pretty… close, lately._

He was just leaving when he passed another room; the room the music was blaring from. The door was wide open and Renesmee Cullen was inside. She was standing on her bed, facing away from him, wearing only a tank top and underwear. She had a black electric guitar in her hands and was playing and singing along with Joan.

"_He smiled, so I got up and asked for his name; 'That don't matter he' said, 'Cuz it's all the same.' Said 'Can I take you home, where we can be alone…"_

Sam smirked curiously and leaned against her doorframe, wondering how long it would be before she noticed him. She looked into her mirror, as though she were singing to an audience.

"_And next we were movin' on and he was with me, yeah, me! Next we were movin' on and he was with me, yeah me, singin'—"_

She jumped off of the bed and landed on the floor, rocking out with the guitar and singing, quite well, at the top of her lungs.

"_I love rock 'n roll! So put another dime in the jukebox, baby; I love rock 'n roll! So come and take your time and dance with me!"_

She even did the little, _"Ow!"_ at the end of the chorus. And when the guitar solo came on, she played right with it, perfectly, from what Sam could make out.

He had to admit; watching Renesmee rock out to his favorite song and actually do it justice was the sexiest thing he'd seen in a long time. He'd never really thought of her that way until just then. As he watched her finish the song, he noticed little things he'd never paid attention to before.

The way she was petite, yet voluptuous, with perfect curves. How her finger and toenails were always perfectly manicured and pedicured. How her bronze curls fell loosely to her waist and framed her face beautifully. Everything about her was… flawless. He couldn't explain his sudden desire for her.

The song finished and she turned around, striking a cute pose as she struck her last chord. She looked up and her terrified eyes met his.

* * *

_Was he watching me this whole time? How creepy… in a sexy, sweet kinda way._

Renesmee stood up straight, pulling her guitar strap off her neck. She held it in one hand, saying nothing.

Sam just looked at her. "Hey."

She nodded her head in greeting.

"So… Joan Jett, huh?"

She nodded again.

"You like her?"

Nod.

"Yeah, she's… she's good."

Nod. "Are you… looking for someone?" she asked, quietly.

"Uh, yeah," Sam said, shuffling his feet. "I was looking for Jake, but I kinda found you, instead."

"Oh. He's spending some time with Rachel. Y'know, before she and Paul move to New York. They went to the movies and out to lunch."

"Ah. I see…"

"He'll probably be back here later," Renesmee told him. "I can… pass a message, if you'd like."

Sam wasn't quite sure he was ready to leave yet. He wanted to stay; to get to know this… extraordinarily beautiful creature. But how could he get her to let him stay?

"I heard you playing," he said, pointing to the guitar. "Over the music. You're really good."

The girl blushed and looked away. "Th-thank you."

Her voice was so soft and timid when she wasn't singing. Almost like a whisper. She was a completely different person when she was alone than she was around people. She was bolder, louder… sexier.

"How long have you been playing?" Sam asked.

"Um… not long. A few months. But I learn real fast, so…" She placed the guitar against the wall next to her bed.

"Your singing didn't sound too bad either."

"Thank you…" They were silent for a while, neither really knowing what to say. Renesmee shifted her weight, still looking away from him. What was she supposed to do? Hadn't she been waiting for something like this to happen for the longest time? Renesmee had been dying to be alone with him, just once. Although it never occurred to her exactly what she would say. And the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra or any pants didn't exactly make things easier.

It was no secret to anyone, her huge crush on Sam Uley. Except to Sam Uley himself. If there were ever a contest for the thickest skull in the world, Sam would win. He was an expert in pack business, logic, and sex. Anything outside that box had to be explained. So when the guys would reference the half-breed's infatuation with him, the entire conversation would fly right over his head, and he'd go on eating, or watching TV, or whatever it was he was doing. He'd never even looked twice at her.

But today, it seemed that Sam might actually be paying more attention than usual.

"I play, too, y'know," he said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Been playing since I was a kid. My dad taught me before he left. I don't play much anymore, though. Emily doesn't like rock music."

Of course. Emily. Renesmee hated her. She was nice to her when everyone was around, but when they were alone, Emily was her worst nightmare. When she'd found out about Renesmee liking Sam, she went into all-out defense mode. She told Renesmee terrible things. That she was disgusting. She was dirt. Sam would never like her. That she's a sickening vampire, and that's why Jacob chose Leah over his own imprint (even though Renesmee herself was the first to really analyze their relationship and decide to get them together; not to mention she had orchestrated their first date).

Renesmee let out a scoff. She glanced at Sam to check his reaction, but he was just smirking.

"Yeah," he said. "She can be a bitch sometimes. I don't know why I let her boss me around. It must be an imprint thing."

"Don't you ever get mad?" Renesmee asked. "I mean, you didn't even have a choice. You and the others were just thrown together by fate. Doesn't that suck?"

Sam cautiously entered her room. "Yeah, it does suck. I get mad. I think about stuff." He slowly wandered around her room, looking at things, picking things up to study them closer. "I think about what would've happened if I'd never imprinted and stayed with Leah. But for that, I would've had to never phase. You're family made that impossible."

Renesmee suddenly felt bad and foolish. "I'm sorry…"

Sam smiled lightly. "Don't be. If they weren't here, none of us would be where we are. Leah never would've been available for Jacob; Jake probably would've married you're mom, and you wouldn't be here."

He made his way over to her, towering over her small body. He moved a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "And none of us would've ever had the pleasure of meeting you, little vampire."

She looked up at him, blushing furiously. Was he flirting?

He moved past her to her desk, checking out everything on its surface. He picked up a white journal. As he began to open it, Renesmee sprang for it, snatching it from his hands.

"Don't!" she cried, clutching it to her chest. Sam was stunned at first, but seemed to understand.

"Oh, I get it. Is that your diary or something?"

She nodded, sitting down on her bed.

"I see. Sorry about that." He turned back to the desk, where her iPod dock was. He browsed through her playlist and clicked on the next song; another one of his favorites.

_"Midnight, getting' uptight. Where are you? / You said you'd meet me now it's quarter to two…"_

He looked at her as she placed her diary in a drawer on her bedside table. She shut the drawer and placed her hands between her knees.

Sam's eyes trailed from her hands up to her creamy peach-white thighs, then to her perfectly wide hips, slim waist, and up to her voluptuous breasts, wanting so badly to reach out and touch her. His eyes stretched to view her slender neck and shoulders. They finally reached her face; her cute chin, her kissable lips, the bottom lip which was just begging him to nibble on it. Her petite nose, her gorgeous brown eyes, and her flowing bronze curls. He wondered why he'd never thought of Emily this way; as a work of art, so perfect, so lovely.

As a Goddess.

She caught him looking and blushed, even more deeply this time. He made his way to her bed, sitting down next to her.

"Can I see?" he asked, gesturing to her guitar. She nodded and handed it to him. He plucked a couple strings, then began playing along with the song. Renesmee watched him admiringly; amazed at the way his fingers flew over the strings so professionally and naturally. She wondered if his guitar skills applied while making love as well. She began to sing quietly while he played.

"_I hate myself for lovin' you; can't break free from the things that you do. I wanna walk, but I run back to you; that's why I hate myself for lovin' you."_

He stopped playing and gave the guitar back, brushing her hand as he did. He couldn't help it anymore. He needed her. Now.

He scooted closer to her so that their hips touched..

"So, um… where are Bella and Edward?" he asked.

"Th-they're in S-Seattle," Renesmee stuttered. "Having a w-weekend to thems-selves."

"Cool." _So we're alone for a while…_

He ran a hand lightly down her shoulder, making her shiver.

"Y'know," he whispered, leaning down to her ear. "They say that who you are when no one's looking is who you really are. And seeing you like that, when you thought no one was watching… I like who you really are."

She looked up at Sam, smiling a little. "Really?"

He nodded. Their noses touched briefly before he slowly brought their lips together for a brief kiss.

Renesmee's entire body suddenly felt as though she'd burst into flames. His lips were so warm and soft on hers. She felt lighter than air, and she never wanted that moment to end. Her lips felt cold when he pulled away.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes and he smiled sweetly at her. Sam pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms gently around her waist. He kissed her again, harder this time, prodding her bottom lip with his tongue, requesting entrance. Renesmee granted his wish, opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to explore. He tickled the roof of her mouth and caressed her tongue with his.

She moaned and moved to straddle him, never breaking the kiss. Sam's hands went to her bottom, squeezing lightly, then inching down to the backs of her thighs. He broke the kiss, trailing his tongue from her jaw to her neck. The half-vampire had her hands tangled in his hair as he nibbled on her collar bone. She felt the temperature in her underwear rise, moisture pooling between her thighs. She could feel him through his jeans, ready to please and be pleased.

"Sam," she moaned. He bit down gently on her neck, making her sigh with pleasure. He slowly laid her back onto her bed, hovering over her and sucking on a spot above her breast. He tugged her tank top up a bit so he could run his hands over her flat stomach.

A thought popped into Renesmee's head, and she pushed slightly on his chest, making him back up and look her in the eyes.

"What's wrong, hon?" he asked sweetly.

"Emily," she said. They had both completely forgotten his imprint until then, and Renesmee suddenly felt bad about what they were doing. "What about Emily?"

He shook his head and began planting kisses on her neck and chest.

"I don't care," he said, pushing her top up and over her breasts. He took advantage of her not wearing a bra and pawed at her breasts, kneading them in his hands.

"But… she's your imprint."

"Well, she's not the one I want. She's not the one I'm in bed with. You are." "But—" He silenced her with a deep, slow kiss. He ripped her tank top the rest of the way off, then removed his own shirt and dove back down to her. He greedily took one nipple into his mouth, rolling the other between his fingers. He bit down a bit and Renesmee let out a quiet moan.

Her head was spinning. She'd never been so intimate with someone. They year before, she'd had her first kiss with Jacob; they'd even made out a little. A couple months later, she fooled around with Seth. Just a month ago, she'd given Embry a blowjob when they were hanging out alone at his house.

But none of those events were serious. She and Jacob were unsure of how they were supposed to be feeling about each other and kissed to try and sort things out. Neither party had felt anything, other than the feeling that they'd just kissed their younger sister/older brother. Seth was drunk and had been whispering to Renesmee all night about how exceptionally sexy she looked. She offered to drive him home and when she helped him into bed, he pulled her down with him, and things went from there, but nothing serious happened. And Embry… Embry was just really horny and she offered to relieve him.

With Sam, it was different. He was so gentle, and took his time when he touched her. He made her feel… special.

He began trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down her body, swirling his scorching tongue on her skin, becoming more and more turned on while he listened to Renesmee moan his name softly. He was throbbing with excitement and wanted so badly to rip her panties off and plunge into her wet core. But he knew it was her first time, and he didn't want her to think he was a total sleaze, so he took his time pleasuring her. He wanted to show her what he could do for her, how good he could make her feel.

He reached her panties and slowly spread her legs. He sucked and nibbled on each of her inner thighs, leaving marks that would turn into hickies the next day. He kissed her through the fabric, poking at her panty-covered nub with his tongue. She was already soaked, and he could taste her.

Sam hooked his fingers under the waistband of her lacy black boy shorts and pulled them down and off her ankles, throwing them across the room. He sat up on his knees, admiring her naked body before him.

She looked beautiful; her breasts rising and falling as she panted, her hair splayed on the pillow behind her. Her hooded eyes gazed at him with such lust; such intensity. They said, "Take me, Sam Uley; I'm yours." Her petite body held beautiful curves.

He ran a finger up and down her slit, wanting to hear her say his name again. He was not disappointed.

"Ooohhh, Sam" she sighed as he touched her. Sam smirked and inserted a finger into her, stroking her slowly while he gazed at her body. He saw that the only marks she had on her body were light freckles on her nose and around her eyes, and a heart-shaped birthmark on her hip. He couldn't help but smile at it. Thinking it was adorable.

Renesmee noticed his fascination with her birthmark.

"My mom says—Mmm—that I have that—Oh!—that birthmark because I'm so loving," she told him, moaning each time his finger hit the right spot.

"I think she's right," Sam said, enjoying her sigh as he added another finger. "You're very loving… and oh, so lovable." He lowered his head to her wet sex, breathing in her arousal before taking her swollen nub between his lips and sucking hard. His jeans were becoming incredibly tight, and if he didn't take her soon, he would surely explode in his pants.

_Just a bit longer,_ he told himself. He curled and uncurled his fingers inside her, hitting the perfect spot. She moaned louder now, gripping Sam's hair between her fingers.

"Mmm… Uuhhh…" Renesmee sighed. She gently tried to push him further into her. "More... please, Sam, more…"

He sped up the rhythm of his fingers and pressed his tongue flat against her bundle of nerves.

"Sam!" she gasped as she came. Sam didn't miss a drop.

He climbed back up her body, kissing both her breasts, up her neck, and nibbling on her earlobe. Renesmee began fiddling with his belt, nervously trying to undo it.

He stood quickly, stripping off his pants, and laid back down next to her. He pulled her on top of him and brought her face down to his for another long kiss.

"Is this what you want?" he whispered to her when they broke away. "We can stop right now; just tell me."

Renesmee shook her head. "No… I want to."

She tried to think about what made sense, what she should do. She'd been around Leah and Rachel enough, she thought, to know what to do.

She shimmied back a bit, taking him in her hands and guiding him to her entrance. Sam groaned as she sunk down on him. He firmly held her hips to try to slow her down, knowing she would hurt if things went too quickly. But he forgot how she was. She pushed his hands away and got a couple more inches down his shaft before crying out in pain.

He shot upright, holding her close. "You okay?"

Renesmee nodded and kissed his neck. She slowly took all of him, inch by inch. He kissed her the entire time; her cheeks, her neck, her forehead, her nose, her lips. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back down, leaning forward to rest her forehead against his chest as she moved on him.

"Renesmee…" he hissed in pleasure.

The two got into a steady rhythm, each moaning the other's name as they went higher and higher into ecstasy. Sam flipped them over and thrust into her faster. He buried his face in her neck, nibbling and leaving more marks. He paused to pick up her legs and wrap them around his waist, driving deeper into her core. He roughly kissed her lips, their mouths moving together in time with his thrusts.

Renesmee cried out and gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into his back as Sam hit a new spot. She moaned as she climaxed again, and felt her inner walls contract around Sam's member. His breathing became heavier and his thrusts, harder.

"Mmm… Ah, fuck…" Sam moaned against her lips. "I'm coming…"

She rode out the rest of her orgasm as he released inside her with one last, soft grunt.

After their breathing began to regulate, Sam slowly pulled out of her and flopped onto his back, next to her.

"Wow," Renesmee whispered.

"Yeah," Sam whispered back.

Renesmee rolled over and rested her head on his chest, looking him in the eyes. He grinned at her.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey."

"You alright?"

"Never better." Renesmee stretched up to kiss him.

They laid together for nearly an hour, not bothering to cover up with sheets or anything, not talking; just laying together. He held her close as she drew words and hearts and other mindless shapes on his skin with her fingers.

"I suppose you have to get back to Emily soon," she said quietly, tracing a heart around his belly button.

"Yeah." Sam sounded remorseful, and this made Renesmee feel just a bit better. Now she knew he didn't want to leave her. But it didn't take away the pain completely.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she said without thinking. "Just… together. Y'know?"

"Yeah, me too," he answered, to her surprise. "Emily… she's nothing like you."

Renesmee got up and began to redress, facing away from Sam, who still laid on her bed.

"I've never done that before," she heard him say.

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning back to him after putting on fresh panties. He beckoned her to him and she sat down next to him.

"I've never been that… passionate about making love before. I've never wanted someone so much." Sam sat up with her, kissing her lips sweetly before getting up to put his pants back on. "You're different. You don't just take. You give, as well. You don't flaunt yourself. You're just… you. I think that's what attracted me to you. And c'mon. The whole 'sweet innocent little girl' thing is pretty hot." He added with a smirk. He pulled his shirt over his head and he and Renesmee headed for the front door.

Renesmee giggled as he took her hand and kissed it.

"It's too bad this can't last," she said quietly.

"Maybe it can."

She shook her head. "You and I both know it can't, Sam. You have your imprint and I have… well, I don't really know who I have. Jake and Leah, they need each other. So I don't really know…"

Sam's face fell. "So… this can never happen again?"

"Probably not. I don't see how it would work out. Y'know. You being imprinted… and married."

"Yeah… I can see how that would get weird." Sam said. "But this happened for a reason. I found you here for a reason. Maybe the Gods or the spirits, or whatever, maybe they're trying to tell us something." They were silent for a while, just standing in the doorway, before Sam burst out laughing.

"What?" Renesmee asked.

"I'm just thinking about how this happened. I mean, if I hadn't heard you playing my favorite song, I never would've investigated. I probably would've just left."

"So… I suppose you and I have a lot to thank Joan Jett for, then, don't we?" Renesmee giggled.

"Joan Jett music was always pretty lucky for me." Sam finally opened the door and made to leave, before rethinking. He turned on his heel, leaned down, and kissed her fiercely and passionately. He pulled away, cupping her face in his hands and looking her in the eyes.

"I _will_ see you again," he said, determined. "I promise you that."

Renesmee's eyes brightened and she nodded. Sam walked away, feeling unusually happy, knowing he would keep his promise. There was something between them that couldn't just be ignored.

Renesmee all but floated back to her room in a dreamy state. She closed her door and stared at her huge Joan Jett poster on the back of it. She fell to her knees, leaning against the door, underneath the poster, and grinned.

"Thank you, Joan…" she whispered. "You really are a Goddess…"

* * *

**Sorry if the ending sucks. I think I used up all my Epic on the lemon, and then I couldn't think of anything good for the ending, so I kinda just let it crash and burn. My bad. Anyways, reviews are nice. I quite like them. Much Love!**

**~Schnarf~**


End file.
